deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank J. Wimbleton
Revy Hank J. Wimbleton is the protagonist of the Madness: Combat series of flash animations. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doomguy vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Abandoned) * The Meta vs. Hank J Wimbleton (Completed) * Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Rayman (Completed) * Sans Vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Completed) * Sharkface vs Hank J. Wimbleton * Hank J. Wimbleton VS Spades Slick (Completed) * Yuno Gasai vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Killer Bean (Killer Bean) * Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim) * Revy (Black Lagoon) History Hank's life prior to the start of the series is largely unknown. He appeared in the first episode of the series as a seemingly unremarkable grunt. As the series progressed, Hank would seemingly die and come back to life on multiple occasions, each time acquiring more bandages and scars from his previous encounters, commonly and comedically refered to as "The Power of Bandages". By Episode 5, Depredation, he has begun wearing the black jacket and red glasses, progressing into the most iconic outfit to date, the black trench coat, black balaclava head covering and red tint goggles, seemingy hiding all the damage over time. Though Hank began as a seemingly senseless killer, he has since sought to assassinate a series of specific targets. These range from the cowardly Sheriff to the psychotic Tricky, the nigh on god like Christoff and the menacing Auditor. Along the way, Hank is willing to cause whatever destruction is necessary in pursuit of his targets, inadvertently warping the reality of the region of Nevada the series takes place in, making great use of the power originally used to kill him. Death Battle Info Abilities *Skilled user of countless melee weapons and firearms. *Remarkable agility, strength, and environmental awareness. **Has been able to dodge and deflect bullets. **Has the ability of "Bullet Time", Featured in episodes 5 and 9. *Despite not being invulnerable, has a great ability to tolerate pain. *Is currently in a Magnified form, which not only makes him larger but it appears to have made him into a more powerful death bringer. Weapons Hank has shown the ability to use dozens of weapons, of which only some of the more notable are listed below. *PPK - German Pocket Pistol compatible with laser sights and silencers. *Micro Uzi - Submachine guns that Hank can dual wield. *Mossberg 500 - Pump Action shotgun using 12 Gauge shells. *"Dragon Sword" Katana - A traditional Japanese sword with a curved blade. **Has Thai inscriptions on the blade that translate to "Crush, Destroy, Kill" fitting Hank's character *Baton - A melee weapon used to bludgeon opponents. *Mag Claw/Fist - After his magnification, he gained a massive claw on his arm, but after having it shot off it turned to a fist again after the broken halocharged him with improb evergy. He can channel improb energy through it for a massively damaging charge attack, increasing the effect of his already super strength. Feats *Has at least 500 confirmed kills. **Three of these kills were against Jebus and five were against Tricky. *Has ripped apart foes with his bare hands, even by decapitating someone *Casually flipped over a vending machine with one hand *Agile enough to dodge cannon balls in his first appearance * Strong enough to straighten a bent metal pipe *Casually shrugged off being sent through solid concrete *Survived a collision with a train being ridden by Tricky *Can stab people with weapons that weren't meant for it in the first place *Can decimate a large group in mere seconds *Can trade blows with Jebus *Survived being impaled by a street sign *Has killed 2 Magnified Agents, opponents four times his normal size and possessing unimaginable strength and power. * Despite his decreased intelligence he was able to make a pipe bomb to dispatch two enhanced A.T.P Agents *Made direct attacks and contact against the Auditor, an omnipotent shadow being that cannot be harmed conventionally. Weaknesses *Has died at least seven times. **Causes of death have included being shot in the head, impaled with a sword, being caught in explosions, having his head torn off, and being stabbed and shot in succession. *More or less has the same weaknesses as any normal man *While insanely quick footed he can't dodge everything *Can be overwhelmed by someone with equal skill and strength *Sometimes lets his guard down *Inadvertently lacks a care over his own life when in combat, trusting in his own abilities more than he should. *In mag form, his intelligence is reduced to a quarter of what it was due to the process being interrupted. Gallery Hank basic.png|Hank J. Wimbleton Madness Combat - Hank J. Wimbleton Drawing by Krinkels.png|Hank J. Wimbleton Drawing by Krinkels Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Madness Combat Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Warrior Category:Ninja